When packaging articles such as soft drink and beer cans into cartons, it sometimes is desirable to group the articles in two layers within the carton, with an upper layer of upright articles overlying a lower layer of upright articles. It is common to separate the layers with a paperboard divider pad on which the upper layer rests. Such a packaging configuration is sometimes referred to as “twin layer packaging.” Packaging machines for obtaining twin layer packaging of articles are known, one such machine being exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,474 of Ziegler, which is commonly owned by the assignee of the present application. Such packaging machines generally comprise an infeed assembly that progressively directs articles in groups into the bays of a synchronously moving conveyor flight. The infeed assembly includes an upstream infeed belt and associated infeed lanes for directing the bottom layer of articles into the bays. A separate downstream infeed belt and associated infeed lanes, which are disposed at an elevated level relative to the upstream infeed belt and lanes, progressively directs the top layer of articles into the bays atop the already loaded bottom layer of articles. The articles thus are staged in two overlying layers in the bays and subsequently are pushed with a pusher assembly into an open carton on an adjacent and synchronized carton flight. The cartons are then closed to complete the packaging process. The use of separate infeed assemblies, one for the bottom layer of articles and one for the top, increases the complexity of these packaging machines and takes up valuable additional space within them.
A need exists for an improved packaging machine for obtaining twin layer packaging of articles such as beverage cans and it is to the provision of such a packaging machine that the present invention is primarily directed.